Iwasawa's Journey
by Hammiam
Summary: Masami Iwasawa has found peace and passed on from the afterlife and the SSS. After being sent to a boarding school in her new life she starts regaining her memories through her dreams. Can she reunite the Afterlife Battlefront to regain what she once had?
1. Prologue

**I do not own "Angel Beats!" or any of their respective characters. All rights go to Key animation and Jun Maeda.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The music that had filled the room from the power and energy given off from the Afterlife Battlefront's Diversion Team, better known as Girls Dead Monster, was stopped. School facility members had finally suppressed the group. Outraged fans yelled demanding that the band were to be released so the concert can go on.

The four band members Iwasawa, Hisako, Irie, Sekine, and their technical supporter Yusa were all pinned down by various NCP school facility members. Other NCPs searched the stage to rid it of instruments to insure the concert would not go on.

What appeared to be the leader of the NCPs at the moment walked forward barking commands, "We're confiscating all the instruments," Slowing making hes walk to the replica of Iwasawa's guitar from when she was alive, "You won't be using these, not even in the school festival," The second he laid his hands on the guitar Iwasawa able lost it, only to be further agitated when he spoke again, "You don't mind if we throw this away, do you?"

An outraged Iwasawa screamed at the NPC, "Don't touch that... DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Managing to break free from her restrainment, everyone in the room shocked to see what was going on. The tension in the room only grew when she tackled the teacher holding the guitar.

Seeing a opportunity to make something happen Hisako headbutted the NCP holding her down in-order to make her escape. With very little options to run to, she took action and darted to near by stairs on the side of the stage leading up into a audio room. Another NCP tried to chase her down, only to be tripped by Yusa.

The remaining NCPs focused on Iwasawa who was now pinned up against the back wall of the stage. Though before they could remove the six stringed machine from her fingers Iwasawa popped out her pick to start her song. The teachers stopped once they heard the first chord strummed in awe of what was going on.

Meanwhile up in the audio control room, Hisako had managed to focus all the gymnasium microphones on Iwasawa. Allowing everyone in the room to hear what would become her last song. Right after, Hisako quickly worked to get the audio to feed throughout all of the school's speakers.

The impact of the song had left a dead silence in the room, leading up to the lyrics to show them what truly was on Iwasawa's mind.

_Joushiki buttereu yasuga waratteru_

_Tsugi wa donna uso tsuku_

_Sorede eraeta mono_

_Daijini kazatteokeru no?_

A pink haired girl in the crowd only could mummer out, "A new song..."

_Hito wa sore demo susmanakya narnai_

Tenshi, who had previously left the building upon having seen the teachers stop the concert, heard the music from inside leading her to go back in and inspect what was going on once more.

_Sonna no wa utau yo_

While in Tenshi's room the rest of the SSS were trying to find a way to contact god, who they have been fighting against for so long. Yuri the leader of the Battlefront gritted her teeth while looking through Tenshi's abilities.

_Otoshita namida ga_

_Kouin wo_

_Konna ni mo utsukushii_

_Uso ja nai_

_Hontou no bakura wo_

Everyone back inside the auditorium was still silent while listening to Iwasawa sing her song about the hardships of life. Their undivided attention was payed to the guitarist while she sang. Some of the more emotional NCPs teared up from the song

_Arigato..._

_This is my life. _Iwasawa thought to herself while remembering everything she had endured and how she always wanted to sing for herself.

_To always sing like this... That is why I was born. __Just like I was saved... I will save someone too. _As she looked up a tear formed in her eye. _I finally found it._

All Iwasawa could feel was the warmth of having fulfilled her regrets and finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel, leading to her salvation. The body that once stood with passion of what it was doing had vanished, leaving the room with a "Thud" from the impact of the guitar hitting the ground.

The whole room was left utterly speechless. The only word that anyone could muster out was a shocked and confused Hisako at the sight of seeing her best friend being obliterated, whimpering "Iwasawa... ?"

* * *

**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction, so I would really appreciate it if you guys left me some constructive criticism throughout the story it will help me a lot and make it better for you guys to read. Anyways as far as the story goes this is only the beginning, where will Iwasawa go after shes back in the real world? To find out stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon (hopefully).**

**Original Release: 1/20/2013**

**Revision Release: 6/11/2013 (Note on this, after looking back over this chapter I really didn't like what I saw. So I have completely rewritten it. Hope you guys like the new look of the chapter, and if you wish to see the original version just PM me I'll send it. ~Hamm)**


	2. Explanations and Rebirth

**Hey guys finally updating this with the first chapter of the story, btw if you would be so kind to help me out with my writing by reviewing, and also WARNING OC in this chapter there will be two OCs in the story, though they will just be supporting characters. And a little disclaimer I do not own Angel Beats or any of the song lyrics that I may put in here all of that goes to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Explanations and Rebirth**

"Iwasawa...?" Hisako said after seeing her best friend disappear.

Realizing that her best friend that she had ever had vanish right in front of her eyes, Hisako broke into tears.

"Debrief us on what we discovered, Yurippe." Hinata broke the silence in the room after wondering what they had found in the SSS's mission to infiltrate Tenshi's domain.

"Tenshi has been developing her own abilities." Yuri responded while walking back in forth in front of her desk she had become so familiar with. "She's using the same method we are to make our weapons." she added.

"What does that mean?" Ooyama asked the leader.

"I'm not sure." Yuri said as she started to walk to her seat behind the desk. "I can't say anything for certain"

"Why not?! You're being to distant Yurippe." Fujimaki called out.

_For her to do things the same way we do... It could mean the worst possible scenario for us. _Yuri thought to herself as she walked to the window looking to the outside of the room and pressed her hand to the glass. _It would mean there is no God. _She turned towards the others and sat in her chair. _If shes an angel why doesn't she get her powers from God? Why does she have to develop them for herself?_

"And here's another problem." Takamatsu broke the silence in the room this time. He stood up and pointed at the guitar on the table in front of him. "Where did Iwasawa go?" He asked out of confusion.

"Didn't Tenshi obliterate her?" Noda asked, sparking the discussion further on what happened to Iwasawa.

"During a performance?" Hinata questioned his theory.

"Then what do you think happened?" Noda snapped back at the blue haired boy.

"Who kidnapped Iwasawa and..." Ooyama said starting to question this himself.

"No one did." Yuri answered. "She accepted her fate. That's all there is to it."

Outside Hisako was listening in on the whole thing. She wasn't one to go in and sit for meetings in the main group of the battlefront, nor did like hearing that Iwasawa had passed on to a new life. Only thinking when she hear Yuri saying that she had, _Iwasawa, I hope to see you in a new brighter life next __time I get the honor of meeting you again._

* * *

_This is my life, To sing like this... that's why I was born. I want to save someone... just as I was saved._

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Iwasawa woke from her dream at the sound of her alarm clock going off. _Ug__h__... is it time to wake up already? _Iwasawa thought to herself. She slowly got up and walked over to her alarm clock to turn it off. She noticed what time it was 7_:03_, only to realize that she had slept in.

She sped to her closet to get her things for her school as she was moving into the dorms there. After she was done with packing she put her school uniform on, that she thought seemed really familiar as if she had seen one like it before, but then again almost every uniform in Japan looks the same. Not having anytime to think though she rushed out the door to catch the train to her school. Walking by her favorite store "Osaki Record Palace" which she would stop by on a daily basis to just browse whats new in the shop, but due to her lack of time she couldn't go in for one last time.

She looked down at her phone to see what time it was. 7_:24 I still have six minutes to the train _she thought to herself. She started to run to make sure that she didn't miss the train to school and her new home for about nine to ten months.

Running down the streets of Osaki city, slipping through people, taking shortcuts, Iwasawa did what ever she could not to be late for the school inauguration.

Arriving to the subway she saw the train was about to leave. "Hold the train!" Iwasawa yelled to the man looking for anyone who would stop the train for anyone else who needed to get on. The man signaled to the conductor to hold the train for there was one more passenger getting on. Not deciding to waste anytime Iwasawa ran to the door of the train and told the man "Arigato". The man nodded and let her on.

The train seemed as it was just made and put on the tracks for the first time. Iwasawa looked around for an open seat for her to relax. Just to find one last seat open, she rushed over to take it. She leaned her head back against the glass of the window and thought to herself, _What is with these dreams I've been having lately? There's been the same people that I've never met over and over again in the same school that I've never even seen before. Ah... oh well, I guess my mind just loves playing with me. _While thinking to herself, she unknowingly starting humming a song.

On the other side of the train a short girl with white hair, and golden eyes overheard Iwasawa humming. _That song... I know that song! But who is humming it? I didn't even know anyone even knew that song. _She thought to herself, while franticity looking around to see who was humming the song. _Ugh... where is the person humming it? Maybe if I can find whoever is humming they can tell me what it is. _Just as she was about to get up to search for the person humming the tune the train stopped at the point where she needed to get off.

Iwasawa noticed the train stopped and realized it was her time to get off. About twenty people got off the train and walked outward to the surface. Noticing that a few of the others who got off where wearing the same uniform as her she knew that they might been attending the same school as her. This was Iwasawa's first time visiting the school, her mother went without to sign her up for this boarding school.

When she and the rest of the group of students reached the gate to the school, Iwasawa stopped cold, with a blank expression of fear and shock on her face. Getting another flashback of what she believed was her dream. _Th__is__ campus, __it__looks just like the school from my dreams _Iwasawa thought to herself, trying to convince her body to move towards the school with anything she had. _Ah... oh well at least __I'm no longer at home where I don't have to deal with my parents fighting constantly, what am I __worrying about?_

After her panic attack Iwasawa marched onwards to the main building. She reached into her pocket and grabbed her iPod to comfort herself further with music, as she has always done. Putting it on shuffle listening to the first song that came up _"My Soul, Your Beats!"_. _Not the song I wanted, but I guess it will work for now. _The girl thought to herself. She never did know where or how that song got on her iPod nor did she seem to care, though it seemed as though no one but her has ever heard or even knew about the song.

The song ringed in her head as was walking closer to the buildings._ I guess, I should go to the dorms and get antiquated with my new home. _The redhead thought to herself. When walking in to the front door of the school.

"Hello there!" A woman called out from behind a counter to Iwasawa's left, who seemed like she was in her mid-Thirties.

"Hello" Iwasawa replied.

"You must be new here I don't believe I've ever seen you at the campus before."

"You are correct sensei, I am a new student."she answered back almost instantly,

"Well that's nice. So since you are new here we are going to assign someone to show you around campus." she said, while looking at a computer screen to call someone up to give the new student a tour of the campus.

"Wow arigato sensei."

"No problem, um... what is your name?" the lady said with confusion in her voice.

"Iwasawa, Masami Iwasawa"

"Ok Iwasawa-san, your tour guide should be here any minute." She said very calmly "While you wait, why don't you just take a seat." While looking away to check anything that she had missed anything in her paperwork.

_A tour of the school, huh? Well I guess I could help me learn the school faster. _Iwasawa thought to herself, when a young man walked through the door.

"You wanted to see me Miyamoto-sensei?" The boy asked the lady.

"Hai, Richard-san"

_Richard-san? That's an unusual name. _Iwasawa pondered while listening to their conversation.

"I need you to show our new student around campus" She spoke once again, while pointing to girl sitting on the bench.

The boy turned towards the girl, in surprise, as he did not notice anyone else was in the room other than him and Miyamoto-sensei.

Iwasawa also got her first good look at the boy, he had dark brown hair that seemed to go down to his shoulders, and what almost seemed like black colored eyes.

"Hello there" The boy said, in a tad of a shy voice.

"Yo" Iwasawa replied.

"So you're the new enrollment that I've heard so much about these past few days"

"Hai, that's me." Iwasawa replied in a timid voice.

"Well then, My name is Richard Hamm. Pleased to meet you" The boy said while bowing.

"Masami Iwasawa" She replied back to him.

"Iwasawa-san hm... I'll try to remember that. Anyways lets get this tour started, I have a little street performance planned for later, which I don't really want to miss" The boy said while signaling for her to follow. He walked out with a tad of a frown on his face.

_Kind of rude, but he did say he had a street performance later, maybe I'll swing by and watch him play. _The girl thought to herself, while following the boy out of the entrance room into a hallway.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask them" He said to Iwasawa while turned away from her walking faster than he normally would to get the tour over with.

He took her around the school, all though the halls to the different buildings first the classroom buildings, showing her the different classes and teachers. After that he took her to the to the Fields which she saw was quite busy for the athletes who convened there everyday from what she was told. Then to the Cafeteria where she had felt as though she had done something quite important to her on the stairways in the building even though she already knew she had never even been to the school before. Then to the Auditorium where felt as she had lost something here before not really sure what it was though. Almost everywhere that he could have took her he did.

"Um... Richard-san was it?" She asked.

"Hai?"

"Is there a music room here?"

"Oh... wow I'm giving you a tour of the school and I didn't even take you by my favorite room, I feel rather dumb right now. Right this way." Once again signaling for her to follow him.

They walked through the school, with almost very turn them being almost being stopped by fans of his guitar performances, asking when he was doing his next one. Notably almost very time he said "When I have time to do one".

"Ah here we are." He said while taking in a deep breath.

The room looked like you're average music room, with all different types of instruments in it, ranging from guitars to drums to violins and so forth. She looked over at him, noticing he was walking over to a guitar. He picked up an old acoustic guitar, that looked like it had paid its dues live more than one that an old famous rock group would, and handed to Iwasawa. "You play?" he asked her, with a bit of questioning tone in his voice.

"I'm learning how to play" She replied back, while somewhat rejecting the guitar.

"Go ahead play something, I always love hearing others play." He reassured her.

"Eh... well I guess I can play something" She said back as she sat down to place the guitar in her lap. She pick grabbed the pick she always carried in her pocket since she picked up the guitar for the first time, and strummed the first chord, of a familiar tune.

_Iradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi_

_Sora wa haiiro o shite sono saki wa nani mo mienai_

_Joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso o iu?_

_Sore de erareta mono daiji ni kazatte okeru no?_

_Demo asu e to susumanakya naranai_

_Dakara kou utau yo  
_

Richard looked at Iwasawa with astonishment, he had never heard this song before but to him it felt like he might as well have million times before. He watched the girl diligently, he loved what he was hearing, someone who was pouring their emotions out into a song to express what they truly feel.

_Naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso_

_Tadashii yo ningen rashii yo_

_Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo_

_Konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura o arigatou_

Meanwhile, a girl out side overheard the song being played_, _listening to the rhythm of the guitar and the vocals of this girl, she had heard this song before from somewhere just didn't know where from, earlier on the train she heard someone humming it too. She just had to know who was playing it. The girl slowly opened the door without the two inside noticing and listened while Iwasawa played._  
_

_Kanaetai yume ya todokanai yume ga aru koto_

_Sore jitai ga yume ni nari kibou ni nari hito wa ikite ikerun daro_

_Tobira wa aru soko de matte iru_

_Dakara te o nobasu yo_

Kujiketa kimi ni wa mou ichido tatakaeru tsuyosa to jishin to kono uta o

_Otoshita namida ga kou iu yo_

_Konna ni mo yogorete minikui sekai de deaeta kiseki ni arigatou  
_

"Wow... did you write that?" The boy asked Iwasawa, both of whom completely unaware of the other girls presence.

"No... well at least I don't think I did, it just came to me right now. I don't think I've ever heard the song either." She replied.

"You're quite good." Said a voice that was unfamiliar coming from the corner, and caused both Iwasawa and Richard to jump.

"Gah! Tachibana-san, you scared me. What are you doing here?" The panicking boy ask.

"I was strolling by where I heard her playing." Kanade replied. "Either way, you are very good."

Iwasawa still in somewhat of shock after being jumping from hearing an unfamiliar voice right behind her. "Arigatou" was all she replied with uneasiness in her voice, then a light noise broke the atmosphere in the room, _ring ring... ring ring..._ when Richard pulled out a phone from his pocket.

"Hello?" he spoke into the device waiting for a reply on the other end. Iwasawa and Kanade were left in silence staring at each other, both leaving the other wondering looks about them.

"Oh Nee-chan, ya just showing the new girl around the campus." breaking the silence in the room after his last time speaking.

"Um... ya I guess I'm free now."

At this point Iwasawa was fiddling around with the guitar seeing what she could play while trying to be quiet in respect to the person on the phone. Leading her to remember more of her dream, she could look around, it was her on a stage performing in front of people she had never met. She could see herself and three other girls on the stage who she didn't recognize. A girl with long lavender hair and blue eyes on drums, trying to think of her name. Slowing it started to come to her, _Irie... Irie Miyuki_ that was her name Iwasawa thought to herself. Then looking to the bassist who has blond hair, she seem as though she was struggling to keep her pace with the others in the group, trying to think of her name.

"Sure be there in a bit. Later." She heard and broke Iwasawa out of her trance into what she was remembering before she could remember the names of the other two and focus on the last girl.

"Well I got to go, see you around Iwasawa-san, Kaichou." He said as he bowed, then turning to the door and leaving the room. _Kaich__ou? This is the Kaichou?_ Iwasawa thought to herself, she was about to speak when she felt her stomach grumbling. _Well I guess I need to eat I did forget to eat breakfast after __all._

Iwasawa stood up as walked out of the room leaving the guitar behind, while she was walking out she could feel the other girl's eyes studying her every move. She had to get away from her, something about the girl made her feel a bit uneasy she wasn't sure what it was but it was something. Every step she got farther away from her the more it felt as she was getting away from something that she had faced in the past that she didn't need to go back and face once more.

Iwasawa looked down at her phone to check the time. _11:47_ the bright light from the phone shined up at her._ I suppose lunch is about to start. Well time to head to the cafeteria. _The hungry girl thought to herself. She started to head down the hallways though the school trying to remember where the cafeteria was after she was just shown where it was.

On her way she started trailing off again thinking about her dream, except this time instead of her in the other girls it was just her. _N__o wait they were there too_ when she thought harder about it. From a fly on the wall view point, she saw herself and the others being held down by what seemed to be teachers. She couldn't quite make out they were saying to them. When one of the facility went over to the guitar she had seen propped up against the wall, she didn't know why but Iwasawa felt a great deal of anger. As did the her on the stage did too. As she saw herself go up and tackle the teacher and grab the guitar and started to sing. What she was singing she couldn't tell because it was like someone has it the mute button on a TV.

"Here's you're food" the lady behind the counter snarled at Iwasawa, who once again was broke out of her trance.

"Arigatou" she said, trying to remember how she got to the cafeteria. Walking off to the tables to find somewhere to sit.

Unable to find an open sit she just took her meal outside where she could enjoy the fresh air a little like she use to when her living conditions went bad and her parents started arguing with each other. She hadn't been away from that house for six hours yet and she had already felt as though there was an emotional weight lifted off her shoulders.

Iwasawa took a seat in an empty bench to eat her beef udon, watching the clouds she had always admired when she wasn't practicing her guitar. She could remember all the days she has drifted off into her own little world when she was staring at the clouds.

"You aren't aloud to eat out here" A voice said to her stopping her from her thoughts. _Jeez why can't I just have sometime to go off into my own thoughts without being interrupted _She thought to herself, while turning around to see who was talking to her.

"Oh Kaichou I didn't see you there" She said.

"I can tell, but you are not allowed to eat outside"

"Well, I'm still new here so I don't know the rules yet, that and there was no empty seats"

"Well, I guess that is true I'd let it slide for now Iwasawa-san" She said as she walked off while humming something that Iwasawa couldn't make out.

Iwasawa finished up her lunch and returned the bowl to the dish rack in the cafeteria, then promptly returned outside to hear the sound of a guitar being played. Iwasawa followed the faint sound until it got louder and louder, when she saw a small crowd of people where the sound was around.

"Well I'm going to do one more song for you guys and then I'm done for the day" A voice said from the middle of the crowd. The voice was familiar to Iwasawa but due to all the people it was hard to make out who it belonged to. "Ok this one was requested by my best friend Yumi-san so if you like this one thank her, but before I start I'm going to take a minute to re-tune my guitar" the voice said.

Iwasawa started moving through the small crowd to the front, she was halfway through the song started with an arrangement of open strings to what it sounded like to Iwasawa. Before she made it to the front the vocals came in and stopped her in her tracks.

_**So close no matter how far,**_

_**couldn't be much more from the heart,**_

_**forever trust in who we are,**_

_**and Nothing Else Matters,**_

Most of the crowd didn't understand the vocals because it was in English. _English? Who sings in just English vocals? _Iwasawa thought to herself, she herself knew some English due to her hard studying of the language in previous school years. She listened further into the song.

_**Never opened myself this way,**_

_**life is ours we live it our way,**_

_**all these words I don't just say,**_

_**and Nothing Else Matters,**_

Iwasawa was still pondering who would be singing in English vocals in Japan, when she remembered something that Richard had said to her earlier '_I have a little street performance planned for later, which I don't really want to miss_'. _Richard that's who it could be I knew his name wasn't from around here _the girl thought to herself.

_**Trust I seek and I find in you,**_

_**everyday for a something new,**_

_**open mind for a different view,**_

_**and Nothing Else Matters,**_

After standing there pondering who it could be she decided to see if she was right on to who it could be. So she stared moving closer and closer to the front of the crowd.

_**Never cared for what they do,**_

_**never cared for what they know,**_

_**but I know,**_

When she got up to the front she saw that her assumption was correct. He was sitting down a bench with an electric guitar in his hands that where hooked up to a small portable amp with a little foot pedal. Though next to him was someone sitting which seemed odd to Iwasawa for a street performance, normally its just the person performing sitting down if anyone at all.

_**So close no matter how far,**_

_**couldn't be much more from the heart,**_

_**forever trust in who we are,**_

_**and Nothing Else Matters,**_

_**Never cared for what they do,**_

_**never cared for what they know,**_

_**but I know,**_

Iwasawa watched the boy during his performance looking at his form and how he played. Watching every little detail she could, from the freting of his left hand and the picking style of his right hand.

_**I never opened myself this way,**_

_**life is ours we live it our way,**_

_**all these words I don't just say,**_

_**and Nothing Else Matters,**_

_**Trust I seek and I find in you,**_

_**everyday for a something new,**_

_**open mind for a different view,**_

_**and Nothing Else Matters,**_

_**Never cared for what they say,**_

_**never cared for games they play,**_

_**never cared for what they do,**_

_**never cared for what they know,**_

_**And I know!**_

Iwasawa was shocked at the energy that Richard gave off while he was playing, going into a solo. She had never heard this song, but it seemed as though the girl sitting next to Richard had heard it plenty of times she was moving along to the song the whole time.

_**So close no matter how far,**_

_**couldn't be much more from the heart,**_

_**forever trusting who we are,**_

_**No, Nothing Else Matters...**_

The song started to slow and come to an end. Richard had his eyes closed since the middle of the solo, rocking a bit back and forth on the school bench.

"Ah well that's all for now thanks for coming out today, my next performance will be sometime next week." the boy said after he stopped playing. Shortly after most of the crowd walked off, while some like Iwasawa stuck around to talk with Richard. She walked over to the bench where Richard was packing up his gear to be put back in his dorm when he noticed Iwasawa walking towards him.

"Ah... Iwasawa-san was it? Sorry I'm really bad with names" he said.

"Hai, by the way that was a good performance that you put on there, I was really enjoying it." Iwasawa replyed.

"Ah thanks. Anyways I'm gunna get all my stuff packed up and put away I heard it was suppose to rain later, and I don't want my gear getting all wet." He pointed up to the sky which was starting to turn a bit gray.

"Ah, alright I guess I'll see you around then" she said as the boy nodded and walked off with his friend from what Iwasawa could make of it. Making her think of a way to fit into the school, instead of being the one loner of the school like she had been in the past.

She started walking to the dorms for the first time to see her own dorm room._ Eh... I guess I should start looking around for places to fit in I'm going to have to find a way to fi- _**Thud! **Iwasawa wasn't paying attention to where was was walking and bumped into another student causing them to both fall over. _Oh great this isn't going to be fun having to deal with this _Iwasawa thought to herself.

"Urm... sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" She said when she finally got a good look at who she had knocked over. "Um do I know you?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh cliffhangers yay! Ok anyways guys only my first chapter in and I'm already taking a break on it xD, anyways I didn't really plan out much of the story properly so I'm going to do that, but until then I will have a series of one shots (well somewhat) coming out with suggestions from you guys. :D Look forward to that R&R like always, and until next time!**

**Oh btw the two songs where:**

_**My Song **_**by Girls Dead Monster**

_**Nothing Else Matters**_** by Metallica**

**and as for translations, Kaichou means Class President or something like that, I don't know that too well. (Revision: Thanks Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth, for the update I have fixed it now)**


End file.
